Items List
A list of the existing items in Fear & Hunger which tells it's use and where to find them. __TOC__ Weapons Some of the weapons on this list can be cursed. These weapons will have a number in parentheses by the name noting the number of Lesser souls required to curse them, and the attack stat will consist of two numbers separated by a dash, denoting the uncursed and cursed attack values respectively. Damage Types Every weapon in the game deals Slashing damage; this is important because almost every enemy in the game has extremities (limbs, heads, genitals/breast, etc.) that have a 90% damage reduction against Blunt damage, which is the default damage characters deal without a weapon. Given this damage formula, the following characters are the only ones capable of dealing 20 damage (enough to remove some limbs) without a weapon equipped: * Abominable Marriage, with 70 Attack * Blood golem, with 80 Attack and the ability to deal Slashing damage without a weapon * Moonless-Moonless' attack is not a standard attack, but an upgradeable skill that deals Slashing damage. Weapon Types The weapon type indicates whether or not certain characters can use the weapon, as well as whether or not it's a two-handed weapon (requiring both arms and disallowing use of a shield). Spears and Big swords are the only two-handed weapons, although the characters that can use the Dagger and Skeleton arm cannot use shields. The weapon restrictions for characters are as follows: * The Dark Priest can only use the Sword and Mace weapon types. * Skeletons can use Sword, Mace, and Eastern Sword weapon types. They can essentially use all one-handed weapons. * Ghouls and Moonless cannot use any weapon types. * The Mercenary, Knight, Outlander, Le'garde, and Marriage can use all weapon types except for Blunt and Dagger. * The Kid Demon and Girl can only use Blunt and Dagger weapon types. * The Abominable Marriage can only use the Big sword weapon type. Equipment Defense is not used to calculate damage from enemy attacks in vanilla Fear & Hunger. This means that the defense value for each of these armors is meaningless, but they can be still be useful because of the resistances they provide to different status effects and types of damage. Equipment/Armor Types Equipment types determine which slot the equipment goes into. Most characters in the game have no restrictions on their equipment slots, with the following exceptions: * The Abominable Marriage, Nas'hrah, Ghouls, Blood golems, and Moonless cannot wear any equipment. * Characters who lose at least one arm, Kid Demon, and Girl cannot use shields. The armor types are divided into Light Armor and Heavy Armors, with shields having the Small Shield type. Most characters in the game are able to use all of these, with the following exceptions: * The Dark Priest, Kid Demon, and Girl cannot use Heavy Armor. * The Abominable Marriage, Nas'hrah, Ghouls, Blood golems, and Moonless cannot wear any armor. Damage Reduction It's important to note that items that reduce certain element damage have a multiplicative effect that can reduce the overall effectiveness of the damage reduction. For example, using a Wooden buckler (10% reduction) with an Iron cuirass (50% reduction) will cut the damage of a Slashing attack to 90%, then reduce that amount by half to get 45%. Books '''WARNING: '''Many of the book items found in this table are spoilers for the plot of Fear & Hunger. This is especially true given that many of them exist solely for plot development and flavor, but even reading about the usable book items to learn their uses can provide an unearned advantage that takes away from the atmosphere of the game. Scrolls Scrolls are single-use items that grant certain abilities to their user. This can be used to teach a character a skill that is otherwise unavailable, such as giving your own character a skill that can't be learned at a Hexen table, or giving party members skills. Vials/Potions Some vials will provide a glass vial upon use. The exceptions to these are: * Vials used in combat (red vial, purple vial, murky vial, explosive vial) * Fake potions (potion of full healing, potion of full sanity, potion of life) * Elixirs of mind and body Food/Alcohol This list also includes two consumables that can be used to make food: wheat flour, used in many cooking recipes, and small seeds, used to farm cave moss. Food items with the name in '''bold '''are made using recipes from the book ''Recipes of the 15th Century. ''You must own this book to make them. Miscellaneous consumables Category:Items Category:Help